Brocc Origins
About WARNING: This story contains blood, gore, and foul language. You have been warned. Brocc Origins is a special of Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book. It explains Brocc's history and the life he had before the events of The Lost Book. Story Opening: Menace Prologue Saiyan 2: HA!!!!!!! Tuffle 2: Hehe! Bullseye! Oh no! Saiyan 1: Nice one, Cauli! Cauli: Yeah! Cauli: Oh no! Tuffle 1: Cauli: GAH! Tuffle 1: Get ready to die! Cauli: Saiyan 3: Come on, Cauli. Get up. Cauli??? Cauli! Cauli: Uh........ Where am I??? Female Saiyan: You were losing a lot of blood. I closed your wound. You shouldn't move around to much. Cauli: Thank you......... Um, miss, who are you? Female Saiyan: My name is Shuraba. Nice to meet you......... Cauli: Cauli. My name is Cauli. Shuraba: Nice to meet you, Cauli. *Blushes a little bit* Cauli: Um, where is this place? Shuraba: A Tuffle base. Me and a couple of other Saiyans ambushed this place. Cauli: Are they here now? Shuraba: No. They were all killed...... Cauli: Oh......... I'm sorry......................... Shuraba: Cauli, what are you doing? Cauli: I have to go help out. We need all the help we can get. Shuraba: But your wound...... Cauli: It's OK. I feel much better, thanks to you. Shuraba: OK.................... Cauli: I promise I'll be back, OK??? Besides, I'm a Saiyan. I'm stronger than I was before! Shuraba: OK. Cauli: Chapter 1: Protecting Brocc Saiyan 4: Look! It's the full moon! Cauli: Finally! This war is ours!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GUAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: Planthorr: Just calm down, kid. I have to read your power levels. Cauli: Planthorr: Oh my! You have a power level of over 500! Vegeta: Cauli: Planthorr: OH MY! THIS KID HAS A POWER LEVEL OF OVER 8000!!!!! Cauli: Planthorr: Malaka! Inform King Vegeta at once! Malaka: All right!! Cauli: I've got you now! Malaka: Cauli!?! What is the meaning of this?!?!?! Cauli: Sorry, but I can't have my son get killed! Malaka: Cauli: Planthorr: Oh no! Malaka! I must take him to the Rejuvinating Chamber! Malaka: Ugh... What happened? Planthorr: I don't know! Somebody attacked you! Malaka: Who could it be? Planthorr: It's going to be hard to find out! We have no idea who! Malaka: Ow... my head... I can't remember anything! Saiyan 5: Ya hear? Cauli's son might get executed! Saiyan 6: Yeah, I heard. They checked his power level. It was around 8,000! Cauli: King Vegeta: Cauli? I didn't summon you. Cauli: King Vegeta! I heard you were killing my son! Is this true!? King Vegeta: 8000 as an infant is outrageous. He must be excecuted! Cauli: No! I can't allow this! You can't just kill my son like this! King Vegeta: I don't like people who defy me! Prepare to die, Cauli! Cauli: What?! My son's power level is nout outrageous, you killing me for no reason is outrageous! Toat: Let me deal with this trash, King Vegeta! Heh! King Vegeta: Very well. Hurry up. Cauli: Darn it! Toat: Ha! Cauli: Whoa! Toat: Cauli: GUAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Toat: I heard you got shot by a Tuffle years ago in that area! I used it to my advantage! Cauli: You bastard! If you were a real warrior you'd really fight me! King Vegeta: I'll make an exception, Cauli. Since you are one of my elites I'll let you and your son live. But if he steps out of line, starts acting out on his own, I will kill you AND him. You got it? Cauli: Okay, King... King Vegeta: Toat, take him to the Rejuvinating Chamber. Toat: WHAT?! Why ME?! King Vegeta: You're the one who harmed him. Hurry up. Toat: Cauli: ... Toat: Hey, Planthorr, Cauli's injured. Planthorr: Geez! He's bleeding badly! What happened to him?! Toat: Oh, let's just say that he doesn't know how to talk to people of higher class. Planthor: ? Toat: Just heal him! Planthorr: Malaka, help me out. Malaka: Sure. < FEW HOUR LATER, CAULI IS STILL IN THE REJUVINATION CHAMBER. TOAT IS ALONE WITH HIM WATCHING OVER HIM.> Toat: Cauli: ! Toat: He's awake? Cauli: TOAT! Toat: Cauli: Give me one good reason I shouldn't burn a hole through your skull! Toat: HUAH! Get ready to die! Cauli: Damn you! You're aiming for my weak spot again! Toat: Cauli: Hmph. Toat: Hmph! You will die! Cauli: That all you GOT?! Toat: GRAH! Cauli: *Grins* I think I've gotten too strong for you! Toat: Impossible! I have a power level of over 11,000! I am an elite! You can't defeat me! Cauli: It's your fault for doing this too me. The same person you tried to kill is now going to kill you! Toat: HA!HA!HA!HA!HA!HA Saiyan 7: Hey,you hear that?! Saiyan 8:I can see blasts going to space from the window! Saiyan 9: Let's check it out! Toat: He's finished. I must explain this to King Vegeta, though, dammit. Cauli: Toat: GRAH! Cauli: I'm tired of you, Toat! Get ready to die!!!!! Toat: 12,000...! 14........! 15!!! 15,000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO WAY! Either this is a piece of junk, or he really is stronger than me! Cauli: HUAH!!! Toat: Saiyan 9: Cauli! How dare you! Cauli: I did nothing wrong. He attacked me first. You saw the blast, it was purple, which is Toat's ki color. My ki is blue, so you can tell that he attacked first. Saiyan 8: Saiyan 7: Grr... Cauli: I hope my armor's fixed Brocc: Cauli: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Brocc: Cauli: You gotta do better than that son! Brocc: HA! Cauli: Okay, that's enough. Brocc: Dad....You're strong..... Cauli: Go back inside, I'm going to see King Vegeta for a bit. Brocc: ....Hate when he does that.... Cauli: King Vegeta King Vegeta: Have you been checking your son's power level? Cauli: It's a little over 9000. King Vegeta: You haven't been training him much have you? Cauli: Well I don't want his power level dangerously high.... King Vegeta: Very well then. Cauli: Hey son, want to watch Prince Vegeta in action? Brocc: I hear he's very strong. Cauli: Let's watch from a distance. Vegeta: Saibemen 1: Vegeta: Brocc: Whoa...... Vegeta: Brocc: His power...... Cauli: His kid's at 4000....Wow. Vegeta: Brocc: Nice stuff Prince Vegeta! Vegeta: Of course, Brocc. Cauli: Hey Nappa, long time no see Nappa: Haha, been a while huh Cauli? Vegeta: Come on Nappa, we're leaving. Brocc: Uh I guess I'll see you later then.... Nappa: Uh I'll catch you later Cauli. Saiyan 10: Cauli, King Vegeta asks for you at his palace immediantly. Cauli: Is it important? Saiyan 10: VERY! Cauli: Alright... Brocc go home I'll see you around in a bit. Brocc: Sure father. Chapter 2: Destruction of Planet Vegeta Saiyan 10: King I have brough Cauli. Cauli: Yes King Vegeta? King Vegeta: Get ready Cauli. Today is the day we will finally overthrow Frieza! Cauli: Overthrow.....Frieza? King Vegeta: You are one of my elites. Together we can take him down!!! Other Saiyans: YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cauli: ....Okay King Vegeta! I'm with you! King Vegeta: Cauli: HAH! Frieza: Why those nasty monkeys! Zarbon! Go ahead and open my door! Vegeta wanted an audience with me and that's what he will get! Zarbon: Right. Frieza: This is no way for guests on MY ship to behave! King Vegeta: Frieza! We have some business! Frieza: King Vegeta: It's over Frieza! We've come to put an end of your reign of terror! Frieza: "We"? You and who else Vegeta? Your army is so petrified that they're actually turning blue in the face! Cauli: King Vegeta: Grrrr! Fools! Frieza: King Vegeta: GRR! Frieza: King Vegeta: Frieza: My my what a pity. Don't be so glum guys. You haven't lost your King yet! Where ever he is, you're about to join him! , Cauli: AHHHHHHH Saiyan Worker 2: Hey we have a pod coming down! Saiyan Worker 1: It's Cauli! Cauli: Saiyan Worker 1: Oh no! Let's get him to a pod! Cauli: ....... Malaka: Planthorr, he's awake! Cauli: Darnit! King Vegeta was killed by Frieza! Planthorr: No way! Cauli: ...Is my custom armor made? Planthorr: Yes, it's specifically made to protect your vunerable left shoulder. Cauli: Thank you..... Cauli: Brocc: Why are we here? Cauli: I always check out the new Saiyan babies. ....Haha! What?! What of the kids in there has a power level of 2! Uh, Kakarot is his name. Brocc: 2??? That's pathetic.... Cauli: Maybe you two will fight someday. Brocc: ....Maybe he will be strong someday. Look how strong you have gotten dad. You had a power level of 5. Cauli: You're right. Brocc: Kakarot: Cauli: Bardock: Saiyans: Cauli: ? Bardock: Listen everybody..... It's Frieza... He's coming for us! Cauli: Saiyan 11: Us? Saiyan 12: You mean you right? Bardock: No... Us..... You, me, everyone here.... It's true. He's scared of us. He wants us all dead. My whole crew is dead thanks to that freak! Saiyan 13: Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world right? HAHAHAHA! Saiyans: Saiyan 14: Maybe you goons should stop pretending to be elites! Saiyan 11: No kidding, Bardock! Welcome to the real world, buddy boy! Saiyan 12: It hurts, don't it?! Saiyans: Bardock: Fools....You're dead.... YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!!!! Saiyans: Bardock: He's on his way! Saiyan 11: Come onnn, Bardock. Bardock: Fine. Believe what you wanna believe, but I'm gonna try and stop him! Cauli: .... Saiyan 15: Hey Cauli, where ya going? Cauli: I'm going to help. Saiyan 11: You don't actually believe him, do you? Cauli: Of course I do! He wiped out King Vegeta, and almost me! He might even proceed to destroy the whole planet! Saiyan 11: You're as crazy as Bardock! Saiyans: Cauli: Whatever, I'm going to help! Cauli: Huh???? Where's.....Where's Bardock??? Cauli: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Genocide Wave! Brocc: GAH! THAT'S YOUR STRONGEST ATTACK! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?! Cauli: Stop complaining, I barely put that much power! .....Hm, hey son, charge to your maximum, I wanna see how strong you've gotten. Brocc: Uh, okay. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Cauli: 13,000. Now, me! Brocc: Wow dad.....You're power... It's at 21,000! Cauli: Brocc: Since when did Planet Vegeta have an extra sun? Cauli: ...That's not a sun....That's Frieza's energy ball! I only have one pod! Brocc: Oh no! Cauli: Brocc: Dad! What are you doing?! You're scaring me.....Dad....Dad! Cauli: Brocc: Dad? Cauli: Good-bye, son. Brocc: FATHER NO!!!!!!! Brocc: NO PLANET VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: W-where am I??? Brrrr! Cold! Brocc: So.... Cold........ ...... ..... GRHAHHAUURAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Great Ape Brocc: RUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GRAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Great Ape Brocc: GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Great Ape Brocc: Gurahhhhh................ Brocc: Brocc: Uh..... I can't remember anything.,.. What happened? ....Huh??? How did all this happen?! I was asleep through all this destruction?!? .....Something happened for sure.... I think... I think I caused this! Great..... I'm stuck on a random lifeless planet and I have no way out. Chapter 3: Life on a New Planet Brocc: Dammit I'm hungry and I can't find any food. Hm... I bet I can find SOMETHING to eat. ..... Animal: Grrrrrrrrrrahhhh Brocc: Food. Animal: Brocc: Brocc: No food is good uncooked. Now, I wait. .... Brocc: .... Ah, that hit the spot! Grr........ Frieza......... This must be a dream..... I must be in my bed, about to wake up, going to train with my father, eating mother's food..... This must be a dream...... Brocc: Mmhhh..... These darn animals....... I don't know how I'm going to get off this planet, but if I'm staying here for a while I'm making the best of it. Brocc: Looks delicious. Flying Creature: AGH! Brocc: Hehe..... Yeah. This will be delicious. Hehe! I can't lay under a tree forever... ...... Brocc: I'll finish this later.... I need a break....... My food's ready. Just amazing...... .... Now to get back to the house....... Hmmm........ The amber might make them stick pretty well....... Or maybe wood isn't the best thing.... Huh? Homes???? I guess everybody was on the opposite side of the planet. Empty............ Hmm.... I guess they were being slaughtered.... ...I guess this will be my new home... A green alien: Huh??? Brocc: Who are you?! Green alien: Wait! Smaller Green Alien: Brocc: You guys look like the aliens in the carvings... Green Alien: Yes... Our race were being taken away and anyone who refused were killed.... Me and my son here are the only ones left.... Smaller Green Alien: Brocc: My planet was destroyed.... I don't know if I'm the only one left, most likely I am... Green Alien: My name is Talorp. This is my son Whalon. Brocc: My name is Brocc. Why was your race taken away? Talorp: An evil king named Kalel. He would take an entire race and inprison them. After a while, he'd add them to his army, and if they refused, it's their death! Brocc: Man.... Talorp: Come on in, I bet you're hungry! Brocc: Boy, am I?! Brocc: Talorp: Wow.... You eat a lot, dontcha??? Whalon: Talorp: Shions don't eat that much! Brocc: So that's the name of your race huh? Chapter 4: Kalel Returns and Imprisonment Brocc: Talorp: Hey Brocc where ya going? Brocc: I'm going off to train. Talorp: You boy, always training. For what? Brocc: I must get strong, to protect you guys. Talorp: Courageous boy you are, Brocc. Whalon: Let me guess, dad, Brocc's going to train again??? Talorp: Haha, yup! Brocc: That must not be good! Hey Talorp wha---- Talorp: Kalel.... Kalel! HE'S BACK! Brocc: WHAT?! Talorp: He doesn't usually come back to a planet twice! Brocc: Well he's not getting us, not on my watch! Hmph! Talorp: Brocc! No!!! Brocc: No! WHOA WHOA WHOA! Brocc: Whoa..... Kalel: So, you're the one.... Brocc: What are you talking about?! Kalel: You're the one with the powerful energy that we tracked down... Brocc: Tracked my energy down?! Kalel: I am Kalel. I track strong power levels and add them to my army to take over the galaxy, then the universe. It's what I do. Brocc: Not on my watch! Kalel: Brocc: What?! Kalel: Brocc: G-GAH! LET GO! Kalel: Brocc: TAKE THIS DAMMIT! Kalel: Brocc: Ugh! Agh! Grah! Kalel: Brocc: GRAHHHHHH!!!!! Talorp: Brocc! No!!!!! Brocc: Mh.... Where am I? What am I wearing....? A collar? I'm being held captive??? Grr Kalel.... Whatever, I'm getting outta here! What the heck is this thing?! Must be set off by energy focus. Dangit! Guard 1: Hehe, no way kid! You're not getting out of here that easily! Every time those collars are set off it alarms the guard watching over their cell. This is never taken lightly. Time to get punished kid! Brocc: AGH! Guard 1: You'll pay for that! Brocc: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Guard 1: Brocc: Guard 1: Hehe! Brocc: Dangit.... Damn guard. Guard 1: You're up? Good. Come on. Time to get out. Brocc: "Get out?" Guard 1: We always let our prisoners get some outdoor freshness everyday. Now come on. Brocc: Aren't you going to restrain me? Guard 1: Don't worry. The collar is enough. Brocc: Prisoner 1: GRR Forget this! I'm getting outta here! Guards: Prisoner 1: Prisoners: Guard 2: See that? THAT'S what happens when you don't listen! Brocc: Brocc: Why are we getting in trouble?! Guard 1: When one of the prisoners do something, you ALL must take responsibility! I'll be back. Brocc: Well this sucks.... Guard 1: Food. Brocc: ....Nice. Guard 1: When it comes to food, the prisoners are never mistreated. We must get them big and strong for war. Huh? What?! That was hella quick. Brocc: more please? Guard 1: What?! Hell no! That's all you get! Brocc: ....But..... I'm hungry....... Brocc: Hey Mr. Guard Man? Guard 1: Yeah? Brocc: How long will we be held here? Guard 1: Until Lord Kalel says so. Brocc: I see.... Guard 1: Get rest. It's late. Brocc: .....If you say so...... Guard 1: Wake up! Brocc: Huh? Guard 1: Time to go outside. Brocc: I'm tired of this place! When am I going to see my family?! Guard 1: Oh, your "family?" You might never see them again. There was this one little raskal, a bit younger than you. He refused to eat or go outside. He seemed so sad. Hehe, they had to beat him within an inch of his life! Brocc: You.... You better not be talking about Whalon! Damn you! DAMN YOU!!!! Guard 1: That's it! Brocc: Ugh...... Guard 1: Damn kid. When will you listen?! Brocc: ....Gr I will get out of here! Grrr grah!!!! Guard 1: I'VE HAD IT KID! YA HEAR ME?!? HAD IT!!! Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Guard 1: No way... How does he have so much power that he broke the collar?! Brocc: You've been beating me every day. You fool, I let you! Every time a Saiyan gets injured, his power increases insanely! Guard 1: Damn kid.... He was planning this... Ugh...... Brocc: Guard 3: How did you get out?! It isn't time to go out! Brocc: You will open every single cell, you hear me?! Guard 3: GRR ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU WHERE THE ROOM IS TO OPEN ALL THE CELLS! Brocc: Do it. Guard 3: Prisoners: Brocc: Thank you! Whalon! Whalon: Huh? Brocc?! Brocc! Brocc: Let's find your father! Whalon: I SEE HIM! Brocc: Kalel: ....Who did this???? Guard 3: Forgive me lord..... The Saiyan forced me to do it! I'm sorry! Kalel: Brocc: Kalel: Brocc: Guys! AGH! Grah..... Kalel: I will make you suffer for this...... YOU WILL SUFFERRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! Brocc: He's strong..... Kalel: You will pay, kid. You will pay with your life and your family's life! Brocc: For energy coming out of two fingers, that blast is pretty huge! Kalel: Brocc: GUAH! Kalel: Had enough? Brocc: Hehe, never Kalel: Yeah, he's had enough. Brocc: That hurt..... Kalel: BWAHAHAHAHA Brocc: What?! No way! Kalel: Brocc: GAH! Kalel: He's stronger than any other enemy I've faced, but still weak compared to me. Brocc: Hehe, that all ya got? Kalel: You're cocky.... Brocc: My dad's technique.... GENOCIDE WAVE! Kalel: Grrghhhhhh Brocc: Did that do it??? Kalel: Not bad.... Not bad at all. But.... It's time to get serious. Brocc: You---You weren't serious before?! Kalel: Of course not. Kalel: Brocc: Darn it. Kalel: Brocc: What....?! Kalel: Time to end this. Brocc: Kalel: Die. Brocc: GAH!!! Kalel: He won't live.... Brocc: Ehh.... Gah...... Kalel: I'm surprised you survive that.... No one has lived through that before..... Just give up now... If you kneel I will forget all of this happened. Brocc: Kneel??? Hehe, I will NEVER kneel! Kalel: What's the point? You will lose. I am your master! You are MY SLAVE!!! Brocc: ....... Kalel: Knocked some sense into you??? Brocc: A guy like you took over my race. We were exactly that. Slaves. We obeyed him, then he turned around and destroyed my planet. I'm tired of it! I've suffered too much because of him! It won't happen again! I'VE HAD IT! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Kalel: FOOL! IT'S FUTILE! Brocc: I WON'T LET PLANET VEGETA DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!! Kalel: ...What... What's going on?! He should have this much power! Brocc: Kalel: Huh?! Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! Kalel: His power! It's getting too strong! Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Kalel: What is going on?! His power just shot up! And he's all... Gold! Chapter 5: Transformation Brocc: I swear on all of the dead Saiyan's souls, I will kill you. Kalel: G-Guards! Attack! Guard 4: HAAAAAA Brocc: Kalel: ATTACK GUARDS ATTACK! Guard 5: Brocc: Guard 5: It's not doing anything! Brocc: Kalel: GO GO GO! Guard 7: Brocc: Guard 7: Kalel: If you want something done, you gotta do it yourself! Brocc: Kalel: GRRR Kalel: What?! Brocc: I plan on finishing this quickly. Kalel: NO WAY! Guard 8: LORD KALEL! NO! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE PRISON!!! Kalel: SO WHAT?! ALL THE PRISONERS ARE FREE, AND YOU GUARDS ARE USELESS NOW!!!!! Brocc: HAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! TOO EASY! Kalel: NO WAY! Brocc: Kalel: WHAT ARE YOU SMILING FOR?! YOU WON'T SMILE ONCE I TRANSFORM TOO! Brocc: What? Kalel: ARE YOU READY TO SEE TERROR BEYOND TERROR?! Brocc: Wha-- Kalel: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Brocc: He wasn't lying! Kalel: HAAAAAAAGAAAAH!!!! Brocc: G----What?! Kalel: Brocc: GUAH!!!! Kalel: Now, are you ready? Brocc: Oh I'm ready. Kalel: Brocc: GAH! That tail is huge! It's like a third arm! Kalel: Brocc: WHAT THE---- Dammit that's enough! Kalel: Brocc: Guh! Agh! Grah! Kalel: Good stuff.... Brocc: Not again! Kalel: Hmm.... Brocc: HAH! Kalel: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Brocc: HUAH! Kalel: HAHAHA THIS IS FUN! Brocc: GAH! Kalel: Hehehehehehehehe! Brocc: Kelel: What happened to all that power you had a while ago?! Brocc: GRRRRRR!!!!!! Kelel: HAHAHA YES! GET ANGRY! Brocc: Kelel: G-GAH!! Brocc: There's the power I had a while ago... Kelel: Exciting.... Brocc: AH! Kalel: Brocc: Huh??? Kalel: Brocc: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kalel: Hehehehe! Brocc: I think it's time to end this..... I've been working on this attack for a while! Get ready! Kalel: The ultimate finale then! Brocc: HAAAA!!!! Kalel: Hahahaha show me your full power!!! Brocc: HAAAA!!!!!!! SPIRALING BLAST!!! Kalel: AHAHAHAHA! Brocc: UGH! GRAH!!!!! Kalel: IT'S OVER FOR YOU!!! Brocc: Huh??? Frieza: I destroyed the whole monkey farm, and I will destroy you next. Brocc: No! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Kalel: What?! What's going on?! He's gaining power all of a sudden! Brocc: GRRRRR!!!! Gr! I still don't have enough power to beat him! A Few Prisoners: Kalel: AGH! DARN THEM! Prisoner 2: No way we're not helping defeat this bastard! Prisoner 3: Go on kid! Finish it! Brocc: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kalel: No... NO NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brocc: Aw man.... Talorp: You did it! You defeated Kalel! Whalon: Nice job! Brocc: Couldn't do it without you guys in my mind. Guard 9: You---You killed Lord Kalel! Brocc: And YOU are going to take me and my family home in one of your ships! And the other guards will take these prisoners to their home! Guard 9: You---You got it man! I'll do what you say Guard 9: What----What will you do now? Brocc: You're assistance... Is no longer..... NEEDED!!! Guard 9: Talorp: That transformation of yours.... Brocc: It must be the legend. I must be a "Super Saiyan". Whalon: Amazing...... Chapter 6: An Intruder To Home Brocc: Hey Talorp! I'm off to train! Talorp: Boy! Too much training! Brocc: Wha..... Talorp: HAHA, just kidding, go ahead! Just be back home soon, dinner will be ready in a little while! Brocc: I'm ESPECIALLY hungry after training! I'll be right here! Brocc: Hmhmhmhmhmhm..... This is a good spot. Huh??? Who are you??? Figure: Hm..... Brocc: Who are you? I know you're not from this planet. Figure: Good observation. You seem strong. Come on. Brocc: Oh great. Figure: The name's Brinno. Brocc: Good. I like to know the names of people I defeat! Brinno: Brocc: Brinno: Brocc: Grr! Brinno: Brocc: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Brinno: Fool. Brocc: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Goes Super Saiyan* Brinno: Interesting........... Brocc: READY?!?! Brinno: Hehe.... Brocc: HAH! Brinno: Brocc: DAMN YOU!!!!!! Brinno: Brocc: GRRR! Brinno: Maybe I should get serious. Brocc: Huh??? Brinno: Brocc: GRR! Brinno: * Brocc: GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Brinno: Hehehe Brocc: Darn you..... Brinno: You're good, kid, but nothing compared to me. Get stronger. Train more, then maybe you can provide me a challenge. Brocc: Huh...? Brinno: Goodbye, for now. Brocc: GUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talorp: Hey Whalon! Have you seen Brocc? Whalon: No, father, I haven't Talorp: He isn't usually gone this long for training... I'm starting to get worried..... Talorp: Brocc! I was getting worried! Brocc: Talorp: Brocc: I guess... I got caught... in a little predicament... Hehehe.... Talorp: Don't worry, I got you. Brocc: Talorp: Brocc?? Brocc! Brocc: Talorp: Who could've did this to Brocc?? Whalon: Whoever it was, he must be very powerful to beat up Brocc like that. Brocc: Talorp: Brocc! Whalon: Brocc: Talorp: You should get more rest. Brocc: I need... More TRAinInG! That guy... That beat me.... He didn't even break a sweat! I wasn't even able to put a scratch on hm! Talorp: No way! But for someone as powerful as you are--- Brocc: I need to train! Talorp: At least get some rest and fully heal first! Brocc: That guy... I think his name was "Crinno" or whatever... I can tell he wasn't from this planet... I don't know what his motive was, if it's to destroy the planet or just to test his skills. Talorp: At least wait til you recover first. Then you can train and kick that guy's butt! Brocc: Hehe.... Alright. Talorp: Brocc: Chapter 7: Training Brocc: HEY TALORP! I'M GOING TRAINING! Talorp: OKAY! COME BACK SOON I'M MAKING DINNER! Brocc: Brocc: Now.... HAAAA HA! A Voice: So, you've already started training. Brocc: Brinno.... Brinno: I see you've already gotten stronger. It's still not enough to defeat me, but.. Brocc: What's your motive?? WHY ARE YOU HERE?!? IS IT TO DESTROY THE PLANET OR WHAT!?! ANSWER ME!!! Brinno: I just go from planet to planet fighting the strongest warriors to test my skills. And if I get bored MAYBE I get rid of the planet. Brocc: You bastard... Brinno: Don't worry, I won't fight you... Yet.... Get stronger then maybe you'll provide me with a challenge.... Brocc: Oh I will provide you with a challenge... And more.... Even if I have to go to a level beyond Super Saiyan! Brocc: I feel like I'm getting stronger---But I don't feel any change... Is their really another level beyond Super Saiyan??? No, it's too soon to say, I have to train more! Brocc: No.... I must keep training! GGR!!!! Whalon: Hey father! Have you seen Brocc? Talorp: Now that you mention it, he hasn't come back..... I'm getting worried. I'll go look for him in his usual training spot. Whalon: WAIT! I want to--- Help.... Talorp: Brocc! Are you okay?! Brocc: Talorp: Whoa, you're heavy.... Talorp: Whalon: Father! Is he okay?! Talorp: Yeah, he tired himself out. I know he likes training, but he shouldn't over do it. Whalon: I agree! He did tell us that it's in his Saiyan blood... Talorp: Wow.... Saiyans were magnificent beings..... Too bad he might be the only survivor. Brocc: Talorp! I'm off to train. Talorp: Brocc wait! Brocc: Yeah? Talorp: You've been training every day for weeks now... Brocc: But I train every day.... Talorp: Yeah, but lately, you've been going overboard... Is it because you lost? Brocc: Talorp, you don't understand because you're not a Saiyan. You might never understand. A lost is the most discraceful thing for us. We Saiyans love battle, it is our hobby, our love, our life! We are not fond of losing! I can't sit back while that guy is walking around causing mayhem! Talorp: ... Brocc: This is not only for my own desires... I want to protect you, and Whalon...I won't stop until he's erased from existence! Talorp: ....I see..... Well if you want to get stronger, I know of a place... Brocc: ...I'm listening....... Talorp: Look up the sky. Brocc: Yeah? Talorp: That's planet Luudo. It has many people on it, around the millions. Brocc: A million people...? But since it's close by, wouldn't Kalel have taken a lot of them? Talorp: He tried.... But the planet conditions were too harsh for him. Brocc: Talorp: The temperature can go over 100 degrees to below 20 in seconds. Blizzards can turn into heat waves then into rain with powerful winds. The people there, the Luudians, are able to adapt to the wild tenperature swings. Brocc: Sounds intense... What's the point of telling me this? Talorp: I'm saying you could train there. It could rapidly increase your power. Brocc: Sounds awesome! I wanna go now! Talorp: I warn you, Brocc, there's a good chance you may not come back alive. Brocc: I see...... Talorp: You can get there by the ship we stole from one of Kalel's men. You know how to pilot it right? Brocc: Yeah I was watching him do it. Talorp: So... Will you go? Brocc: If it will help me get better, then hell yeah! Talorp: Alright! Brocc: Well, I'm going. Talorp: Goodbye and be safe! Come back when you're ready! Whalon: Bye Brocc! Brocc: Bye guys! Brocc: Wow, already?? Brocc: I mean, it's a little hot, but I think Talorp exaggerated a little bit... Brocc: Whoa... This is crazy! But... I guess I'll start training... Brocc: Brocc: No way! It's too cold! Chapter 8: Planet Luudo Brocc: So..... Cold..... This is helping.... Just a little bit... But still helping I can't sit in the ship for an eternity complaining about the cold. Brocc: I can do this.... Brocc: I can feel my self... Getting stronger! Being: Hello there! Brocc: Huh? Being: You don't seem to be around here. You must be from another planet. Brocc: Yes, I am. You must be one of the Luudians? Being: Yes! My name is Gorsha. You seem to be quite used to the rapid temperature changes... Brocc: Yeah, I've been here for weeks, I'm not as affected by it as I was before. But it's still intense... I'm kinda hungry, I have to go eat. Gorsha: No need, I have plenty of food at home! Brocc: I warn you, I eat a lot! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lau the G Category:Dragon Ball Z: The Lost Book